Keller and Galen x
by xxpinknikkixx123
Summary: Updated- Keller is sent on a mission to hunt a band of rogue werewolves leaving Galen behind at the compounds of Thierry's Mansion. She meets her team of three vampires and a vampire hunter and heads off towards the Blue mountains in search of information on the 4th wild power. (work-in-progress, please review) x
1. Chapter 1

Keller had been on the edge, ready to go ever since this morning. She never told anyone, she tried her utmost to keep it from Galen, but deep down the panther inside her purred. She knew he wouldn't be pleased. She loved him but at the same time he wasn't a fighter, he didn't understand that raw intense energy that she needed to release. She needed to fight.

This was the perfect opportunity

Thierry needed her to track down a band of werewolves that had been on the loose up North, who supposedly had information about the fourth wild power. She had got the call in the Hotel room, whilst Galen was in the Shower, earlier that morning. Of course Thierry could have sent his own team but they were currently in Washington. This was the quickest way to do things.

She suppressed the giddiness that wormed its way through her chest and pulled out her black duffle bag from under the bed. She would only be gone 2 or three days. She didn't need much. Still with nothing left to do except wait for the go ahead she tipped it's contents upside down and began to re-pack; making sure she had everything for the sixth time.

She didn't know why she felt like this. It had been only a few weeks since they had killed Azheda. Of course, it's not that she didn't enjoy the much-needed break; it was just that, after so long she felt like tearing her hair out.

She sighed, watching the phone, waiting for it to call.

When it did she picked it up before it rang, her panther senses on full alert. She felt like a guitar string that had been tightened too much ready to snap at the slightest touch.

'Hello, May I spea'-

'She's speaking. Is Thierry ready for me?' She said anxiously.

'Yes, everyone is downstairs in the lobby, they are ready when you'-

Keller hung up. She swung the bag over her shoulder and ran toward the door. She was in such a rush that she ran straight into Galen. She heard him yelp and before she could do anything about it they were both on the floor.

'I only came up to see if you were okay, I didn't expecting to be attacked.' He joked, coughing slightly. He pushed himself into a sitting position. 'It's just that I haven't seen you all day.' He gave one of those sad smiles that made Keller feel like she was a monster.

She couldn't tell him. He would freak out. He wouldn't let her go.

He knew that something was up instantly. 'Tell me what's wrong.' His hand cupped her cheek but she refused to meet his eyes. Those golden-green eyes that poured love and warmth right into her soul. 'You're not going away long. I can live three days without seeing you. I might sulk a little,' he smiled, as he twirled a stray strand of hair between his fingers 'but I'll be fine.'

She let out a long breath, leaning into his hand, wishing that she could be as open and happy as him but she knew she had to stay quiet. If he knew that she could get hurt then he'd want to come too. He'd try to protect her and he'd get in the way. What happens if the werewolves get away because he did something foolish? What happens if he comes and then he gets hurt or killed because he wasn't properly trained? Because he wasn't a fighter. No she couldn't tell him.

But Galen didn't let it go 'Why are you refusing to look at me? Did I do something? Keller, please, tell me what's wrong.' She could feel him. She could feel his mind, anxious and worried, full of compassion.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't keep it from him. She could feel his eyes gazing at her trying to search her for the answer. She hated that with every second she could feel his worry intensifying,

'I lied to you.' She whispered at last.

A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear her. But she knew, with his heightened hearing, he understood it clearly.

'What do you mean?' He asked, his face dropping.

'I told you I was going to visit the witch mother about the treaty with the shape shifters.' He nodded. 'Well… I'm not. I'm hunting a band of werewolves up North.' She said finally. She didn't have to look up at his face. She knew it. He was angry. She had upset him. She was always never good enough, and now she had disappointed him.

It was a long time before either of them spoke.

What Keller wasn't expecting, was for Galen to laugh.

'What? Why are you laughing?' She asked. She felt like hitting him. He should be upset not mocking her.

'Keller,' he said, shaking his head in disbelief, 'I rarely get to say this, but you're an idiot sometimes. You're smart and beautiful and strong and once in a blue moon you're the dumbest person I've ever met.'

She stood there, staring at him laughing, his golden hair shining under the light like a regal prince. Keller couldn't deal with this. Emotions weren't her strong point, All she could think was, "why wasn't he upset?" He should be angry and hurting because she had lied to him. His own soulmate wasn't comfortable enough to tell him the truth and he found it funny? She would have forgiven him if he left the room, or if he couldn't look at her. She would have preferred it if he yelled at her, but he didn't. She wanted to lash out, to hit him and snap some sense into him but she didn't. For some reason she just felt very tired all of a sudden.

'You're my Soulmate.' He said, smiling. 'It's funny because you can't lie to me. I knew the job was dangerous, I could feel throughout the whole day what was going on inside your head. Yeah, I wasn't quite sure of the facts, but you can't hide everything from me, the same way I can't hide things from you.

When you told me earlier you were going to the witches your cheeks went bright pink.' Keller's face flushed and he laughed again, 'just like that.'

She stood up and turned away pretending to fuss with the straps on her bag. She hated it when her emotions showed like that and he was right. She was stupid for thinking she could have fooled him. Now she felt embarrassed and petty, like the little child who had been caught for shredding her mother's pantyhose.

Galen stood up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm not angry with you.' He said slowly, making sure she heard every word. 'You didn't want me to worry, that's why you lied. Keller, I know you. I get it. I've seen you walk around with nothing to do; I've seen the way that you shift between your human and half form every five minutes. You forget that I'm like you. I understand how fenced up and restrictive this place can be. I may not be a fighter but I get that you are. I've seen you in action. You can fend for yourself. And I wouldn't do anything to try and get in your way.'

When Keller didn't reply he continued.

'Do you remember when we first met, in the shopping centre? I completely ruined your mission. I was a mess. If it weren't for me you could have killed him.'

Keller shook her head. She felt like crying. 'You didn't get in the way… if it weren't for you I'd be dead.' She whispered.

Turning around she grabbed his hand and he pulled her close, letting her rest her head against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. He was warm and Keller realised that she would never get used to it. She would never grow tired of his gentleness or the way he hugged her, and suddenly three days felt like a lifetime. Suddenly she didn't feel like going away and hunting night people. She wanted to stay right here.

'Go on,' he whispered, 'people are waiting for you.' He kissed her lightly on the cheek, leaving a warm shivery tingle on her skin. 'I'll still be here when you get back.'


	2. Chapter 2

When Keller reached the lobby she scowled. Her pointed ears flattened and her tail began to beat methodically on the stone floor.

Where the hell was Nissa?

Opposite the brightly lit hall stood three vampires and Rashel. One of the males had to be Quinn but she didn't recognise the tall one. His hair was white and dishevelled, and he stood next to Morgead, who was looking at his watch impatiently.

She frowned. What were they doing here? This was her mission. Why was there a bunch of bloodsuckers standing around carrying heavy backpacks? She stormed over, her boots squeaking on the polished granite.

'Finally,' muttered the white haired kid. Keller glanced at his arrogant cocky smile and his laid back posture. She decided she didn't like him.

'Where's my team?' She asked.

'We're your team.' Morgead said flatly. 'Let's go already.' He was wearing a leather jacket and he smelt like fresh blood. Keller's eyes darted to his pack.

He caught on quickly. 'Food, unless you are willing to volunteer?'

The new boy scoffed. 'I'm not feeding off an animal.' His violet eyes flicked to Rashel, who looked rather bored. 'I'd much rather the delicacy of fresh human blood.'

Quinn's eyes narrowed.

'Only kidding!' The boy's hands flew up in surrender, his face feigning innocence.

Keller heard a whisper from behind Rashel's veil.

'Shut, it Ash.'

If she had to choose, Keller wondered, she'd prefer to take on all three vampires than to take on her. Out of all of them Keller knew Rashel the most. They had talked on several occasions, but she wouldn't go as far as to call her a friend.

Rashel was armed as usual and was carrying her own fairly large pack. 'Thierry picked us for this mission. Since there's no road to follow, you and the guys are going mainly on foot. The team you are used to would have been too slow.' She explained. ' I'm going east to find the informant who gave us the mission. I've been given instructions to bring her back to base.'

'So you'd better get used to us Kitty.' The boy so called Ash said. 'Because we're going to be spending a lot of time together.' He smirked.

'Call me kitty and I will make sure you won't be able to use that tongue again.' Keller said. Her tail was twitching even faster now, her arms folded, her teeth bared.

Ash was about to retaliate but Quinn spoke first. 'I don't have time to listen to you argue like children. I have a job to do.' It was the only thing he said and before anyone could reply he was moving out the front doors, into the open air.

They followed quickly, none of them speaking a single word.

The helicopter was strange. Keller had never been in one before and it made her uneasy.

Keller sat opposite Morgead and Ash who were both fast asleep, whilst Quinn and Rashel sat in silence next to her. She would have felt awkward but she was too preoccupied with the sickening feeling rising inside her stomach. Her claws dug into the seat as she clenched her fists. She stayed like that for the journey and it was dusk when the machine's blades stopped whirring and Keller 's sensitive ears could finally hear again.

She was all too glad when her feet found steady ground once more. They had landed in a field with no fence. Instead it was bordered with a thick, dark mass of trees and a large lake off to one side. In the distance beyond the forest she could make out three tall peaks. She shrugged her shoulders, stiff from the long ride.

Quinn was seeing Rashel off. She was going alone from here on and Keller could tell Quinn was not too happy with the prospect. Ash was rubbing his eyes and Morgead was pulling their bags off the helicopter.

'It's on foot from here on out.' Morgead called. 'There's nowhere closer for the helicopter to land without alerting the pack. They have a base out in the Blue Mountains, so that's where we're heading. It's not going to be an easy journey.'

Keller smiled. This was what she had been waiting for. She rolled her neck and felt it click. Morgead had her bag as well as his own on his back, since she wouldn't be able to carry hers, and Ash was holding Quinn's in his left hand.

'Quinn will catch up.' Ash said, hauling his own rucksack over one shoulder. 'Let's see if she if the shifter can.'

And then the guys began running. Keller watched them disappear into the trees for a few seconds before starting a slow jog to warm her muscles. Her hair flowed behind her as she picked up the pace and soon she was sprinting, her arms pumping, her feet slamming into the grassy floor.

Her body began to move faster than she could and her strides turned into bounds. And she felt it. The liquid change, smooth and fluid as her body broke its confines. And like the other thousand times she felt it reform in a split second, her tail was lengthening, black fur growing. Her teeth sharpened into fangs and her legs turned into pure sinewy muscle. One hundred pounds of pure animal. She was a true hunter now.

A thousand new senses exploded in her mind, her sight sharpened, her hearing intensified and the mild scent of the forest was amplified to fill her mind with new information.

This is what she had been missing. Back home in the compound she could move, she could change forms; but it was never the same. This was the freedom she had craved. And now Keller embraced every second of it.


End file.
